A Date for Your Normal Life
by YagamiShura
Summary: What if your life turns upside down and everything you know it's not the same anymore? Maki was pushed by someone mysterious for some experiment and she have to date someone for the sake of her normal life. It's not a mystery stories nor a sci-fi stories. THis is a pure love stories of Nishikino Maki. Enjoy


**Date For Your Normal Life**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : x All**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **I do not own Love Live! School Ido Projects and all of its merchandise. It's all belongs to Bushiroad and Sunrise. But I do own this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Date For Your Normal Life 01**

It's not a wrong day, but certainly not a particular normal day for Nishikino Maki, or so she thought so. When she arrived on her school, she witnesses the oddest change in her school life. Otonokizaka Academy turned into something she doesn't recognize anymore. Or, to be exact, she doesn't belong in that school anymore.

Everything's started when she have a weird dream last night. "You're going to be a vessel for our spectacular plan." Someone's disturbing her dream and tell her that she will going to be a vessel. Maki doesn't know what is that mean anyway, and easily forgot about her dream. But, when she awake on the next morning, she regret forgetting what was her dream tell her about.

"W—What the hell happen with all of you, guys?" Maki asked her parent about their odd behavior that morning. Her father is sleeping on the couch, the thing that Maki will never seen anymore since her father was a very strict person, and her mother is acting odd the way she looked at it.

"What are you talking about, Maki-chan? We're having our normal life, of course." Maki turn her gaze to see her biological mother in the kitchen. Her mother can't cook anything. Even make a boiled egg is a hard thing for her. But, her mother now standing in front of her, present a well-made fried rice for her.

"I asking you, mother. You can't cook, and this food is odd. Father there was supposed to be arrived at the hospital one hour ago, yet he still sleeps on the couch. What the hell happened?" Maki asked her mother.

"What do you mean? We don't even have a hospital, baby." Maki's mother answering the redhead's question.

"You don't mean it right, mother? We have a hospital, Nishikino Hospital. And father is the owner of that hospital. What do you mean we don't have a hospital? We can afford this kind of house if we don't have a hospital." Maki asked again, now her mood is change. She's confused, this world is definitely a different world, and she doesn't even recognize anything's same as her old house.

"You must be exhausted, dear. Why don't you just go to school already? You will be late, don't you?" With that, her mother gave a delicate smile before she leaves the living room, leaving Maki with a very confused look.

"What the hell happened with this world?"

So, that's what happened that morning. But, the odd matter didn't stop in her house only, but her entire relation. When she arrived on school, there were no μ's. More likely, the current member of μ's is not a part of the school idol anymore. Maki was already seen the rest of the member of μ's, and they were different from the μ's she knew before.

Honoka, the leader of μ's is having a bun's shop on the schoolyard. Not just that, she is the current leader of Otonokizaka Kendo club, winning so many trophies and by that alone making her one of the most popular girl on the entire school.

Minami Kotori is the most genius designer on the entire Japan. Her cloth design is accepted by many countries, including France and Italy, one of the most popular spot for fashion on the world.

Sonoda Umi is the greatest archer in the school. She wins so many trophies. And not just that, by her natural beauty and such a well-mannered form, she win so many girl's heart and making her the most popular girl on Otonokizaka. She lost all of her shyness, replace it with all dignity, pride, and manliness.

Hoshizora Rin is the fastest runner In Otonokizaka. Her well-formed athlete body and her flexible moves make her one of the credible athlete on every high school history. Something's different with Rin's body too. She became sexier and slender, with a big bust trying to burst out from her clothes.

Koizumi Hanayo is one of the nicest solo singers. Her cute and gentle voices are loved by everyone and make her famous. Her cute face gave her more credit, she's not an easily scared Hanayo once Maki knew.

Yazawa Nico is not a mere idol want to be anymore. She is the real idol, and she is one of the most popular solo singers alongside the country. And not only that, Nico is not the one Maki once knew. She's taller, definitely not Nico she once recognized. She also become gentler, not a personality that she always wear before.

Ayase Eli is the famous lady killer in the entire Otonokizaka Academy. With her tall and slender body, an inner beauty, a blonde hair, she is the perfect girl if you search any couple. And with her sharp words, she can conquere every girl's feelings with a glimpse of eyes.

Toujo Nozomi, well anything doesn't seem odd from Nozomi. Except now she have the smallest breast in the entire team. Her personality becomes ruder, not as delicate as before. She keeps telling people some trash words and keep murmuring and cursing people. Everyone's change except her, and she have to face the future that awaits her.

Maki was ready to puke when a certain girl called her. She turn her head and see a petite girl in front of her. "What do you want?"

The girl's smirked. "I'm just someone pass by. You're not an acquaintance of mine, and you're not needed to remember my name. I'm here to deliver a message for you. If you want to know it, then listen to me carefully. Because this info is worth your life."

"Sorry, I don't know your rubbish talk and whatsoever. This world is literally odd now so I have to move fast. My entire life was taken from me. My family, my friends, my school life, everything was taken from me. I'm not taking my risk listening to you and wasting up my time." Maki wiped her wet hands and about to leave the bathroom before the girl grab her wrist and hold it.

"What if I said that I know the way to reclaim your old life?" The girl asked once more.

Maki stop struggling. "Tell me everything you know." The girl smiled once more before she started to talk. She introduced herself as an agent from the future. Right now, she's currently in charge of Japan and become the surveillance here. Her job is to decide someone, a girl, to become a vessel for Void Girl Project.

"What is Void Girl Project?" Maki asked the later girl.

"It's a project from the future to annihilate all human race with a body of eight Void Girls. Void Girls were decided when we choose the vessel. Eight girl will born randomly from the girls that randomly choose as a vessel." The girl explained.

"Summary, Void Girl will be born from the girl's closest friend?" Maki asked the girl.

"Yes. And for your case, it will consume all of your idol group members excluding you." The girl said it once more. Maki suddenly stand and grab the later's collar.

"Hehe—Hehehe. It's nothing more than because you are a fun girl with a funny life that worth to be bet. Living a vivid life like that, boring life. You are completely capable to become the vessel of this project. Or should I said that if you rejected, all of your relatives will be buried before you, including Japan itself." With that word, Maki release her grip and kneeling.

"I—Is that a way to stop all of this projects?" Maki asked the girl.

"There is a way, but it's hard. We're currently giving two options for you. First, kill the Void Girl's entire candidate to shut their main unit and abort their void projects unit. Or, you can make them fall in love with you. Make them trust you, manipulate them to love you, and steal their first kiss. It should be note that the kiss is different. It's not some kind of French kiss, with no love in it. It should be a true love's kisses. The hardest part of this option is, the one who should be fall in love is not you, but them. It will be hard because their personality were change. Your friends are not exactly the same friends you once know. So, what is your option?" The girl asked Maki once more.

Maki closed her eyes, try to think for some ways that best for her and her friends. As she hesitantly opens her eyes again, she took a glance to her friends that become odd because she's now a vessel. "I will choose the second path. I will make them fall in love with me no matter what."

The girl put a sly smile. "One other thing, the void projects active randomly, so you will never know which of these girls you should conquer first. But, I will give you a clue. If the earthquake suddenly occur, and the girl that will not be affected by the earthquake is the one that have the void projects installed in them. Now if you permit me, I have somewhere attend to. Bye, Nishikino." With that word, the odd girl leaves Maki behind with a confused look on her face.

But not long before she understands all the meaning behind the odd girl's message, the earthquake suddenly occurs. She can feel that this earthquake is not a usual earthquake, so she jumped her body and turn her gaze to the window. The earthquake is a huge earthquake that makes everyone drop and kneel, except one girl that confusedly looking at everyone's direction, not affected by the earthquake.

Maki suddenly realized the meaning behind that message. "Huh, so we have to play it like that. Well, it's not something that I can't do. But, I don't have time. I have to save Hanayo." So Maki dashed her legs to the track field club. The first girl she have to conquer is Koizumi Hanayo.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **What do you think about this story? I still didn't get enough material to complete another stories of mine, so I came up with a new idea and started to write it as soon as possible.**

 **Read and Review are very welcome here. Really, it really help me out with my motivation and such. Well, feel free to review my stories as harsh as you can so I can improve it.**

 **I'm currently progressing my Everyday's Love of Yazawa Nico. Trust me, it's hard to make a good harem stories, and I don't want to dissapoint you guys. Anyway, see you at the next chapter. Cheers ^^**


End file.
